Severus
by Rosine
Summary: Après le départ d'Albus en cinquième année, Minerva est reveillée en sursaut. MMAD malgré le titre.


Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire et j'ai profité d'un voyage en train pour la mettre en forme.

**Severus**

Minerva fut brusquement réveillée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Machinalement, elle attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et la pointa sur l'intrus. Même si le ministère refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort – preuve en était la présence d'Ombrage à Poudlard – on était jamais assez prudent, surtout depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été chassé… La personne se recula doucement et attendit. Minerva chaussa ses lunettes sans baisser sa baguette.

-Albus ?

Le vieil homme lui sourit. Elle baissa sa baguette, consciente qu'une personne indésirable n'aurait pas pu se glisser ici sans que les portraits ne la préviennent et elle s'assit.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis passé prendre des nouvelles d'Harry et je ne pouvais partir sans vous voir.

-Mais si Ombrage vous trouve…

-Ils ne m'ont pas eu la première fois, ils ne m'auront pas la deuxième. Comment tenez-vous le coup ?

Minerva fit signe à son supérieur de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Et vous, où êtes-vous allé ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez il y a deux ans quand Sirius se cachait à Pré-au-Lard ?

La directrice de Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire…

-Abelforth a refusé de me recevoir.

-Si vous…

-Professeur McGonagall ! appela un portrait, l'usurpatrice arrive ! Elle sait qu'un homme est dans votre chambre !

Albus se leva en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil à la penderie.

-Inutile, Albus, elle vous cherchera.

Minerva pointa sa baguette sur son visiteur puis souleva ses draps.

-Dans mon lit ! Vite !

Le jugeant trop lent, elle l'attira vers elle. Elle bascula ensuite de manière à être à moitié allongée sur son torse.

-Défaites mon chignon, le pressa-t-elle. Il n'y a que sept épingles.

-Vous dormez avec votre chignon ? s'étonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

-J'étais trop fatiguée hier soir pour les tresser, avoua-t-elle alors que ses cheveux e déroulaient.

-Au fait, qui suis-je ? murmura-t-il.

-Severus, susurra-t-elle dans son oreille alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Je le savais ! hurla une voix de petite fille.

Minerva se retourna brusquement, serrant le drap contre sa poitrine.

-Dolorès ? Que faites-vous ici ? Sans frapper en plus ?

-Je viens faire respecter la loi et chercher l'homme qui est dans votre lit.

Le visage d'Albus était toujours dissimulé derrière Minerva.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit.

-Votre vie privée me regarde quand vous cachez un homme recherché par la justice.

-Mon amant ne l'est pas.

-Votre amant est Albus Dumbledore.

Très peu caractéristiquement, Minerva éclata de rire. La directrice sembla vexée.

-Je puis vous assurer, Dolorès que je ne suis pas le professeur Dumbledore, dit Albus-Severus en se redressant derrière Minerva.

Cette dernière cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux comme pour dissimuler son trouble.

-Et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous crois ?

-Que voulez vous dire ? questionna l'adjointe.

-Qu'il vous serait simple d'utiliser le Polynectar. Je vais voir dans votre chambre, Severus, et si vous y êtes, Minerva gagne un billet pour Azkaban.

Elle sortit vivement. Minerva ne perdit pas de temps.

-Hébé !

Une elfe de maison en tartan apparut.

-Va chercher le professeur Rogue et ramène le immédiatement sans passer par les couloirs, s'il te plait.

-Bien, miss Minerva.

Elle disparut. Sa maitresse se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, les longs cheveux s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

-Severus est-il vraiment votre amant ? demanda le directeur destitué.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ne soyez pas ridicule.

-Alors pourquoi lui ?

-Hagrid serait trop, Filius pas assez et Binns ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est aussi la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé.

Albus s'étendit près d'elle.

-Vous pensez qu'il arrivera à temps ?

Un 'pop' indiqua le retour de l'elfe accompagnée par Severus. Ce dernier avait visiblement été tiré du lit pour venir et n'en été pas ravi. Le fait de se voir partager un lit avec la directrice de Gryffondor n'améliorait pas son humeur.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifie, Minerva ?

Celle-ci se redressa et fit un topo rapide de la situation. Avant que son homologue de Serpentard ne puisse réagir le précédent portrait reprit.

-Professeur McGonagall ! Elle revient !

-Dans la penderie ! ordonna Minerva à Severus.

Il s'exécuta et elle s'allongea à nouveau contre le torse d'Albus. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Vous avez de la chance, Minerva, il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

-Evidement, puisqu'il est ici, avec moi.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de relever la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous pourriez être sa grand-mère !

-A dire vrai, seulement sa mère, répliqua l'adjointe.

-C'est contre nature tout de même ! A votre âge…

-Ecoutez Dolorès, interrompis Albus-Severus. Tant que notre liaison n'empiète pas sur notre travail, elle ne vous concerne pas.

-J'avais une plus haute opinion de vous, Professeur Rogue, glissa Ombrage, acide.

-J'en suis désolé, répliqua-t-il. Mais si c'est tout, Dolorès, j'aimerais profiter de la soirée que je peux passer avec ma maitresse.

Avec un dernier regard haineux, la sous-secrétaire d'état sortit.

-Hébé ! appela Minerva.

Elle apparut immédiatement.

-Suis-la et vérifie qu'elle aille se coucher. Fais le sans te faire voir et reviens nous le dire, s'il te plait.

-Bien, miss Minerva.

Severus sortit de la penderie et regarda Albus, qui avait toujours sa forme et qui enlaçait toujours Minerva.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir votre amant, Minerva.

-Et je n'ai aucune intention de vous prendre comme tel, Severus.

-Bien.

-Nous mettrons en scène notre rupture dans la salle des professeurs demain. Il nous faudra simplement un motif.

-J'ai donné du Véristaserum à Ombrage pour qu'elle interroge Potter.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? rugit Minerva en se redressant.

-C'était un placebo, mais elle ne le sait pas. C'est donc une bonne excuse.

La directrice de Gryffondor se calma et acquiesça. Opportunément, la petite elfe revint à ce moment là, libérant Severus de la chambre de Minerva et Albus du corps de Severus. Il quitta le lit de son adjointe.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre congé à mon tour. Je vous ai causé assez de problèmes.

-Attendez.

Elle se leva de même.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir dans votre grotte. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas Square Grimmaurd ?

-Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour Sirius. Je ne serais pas souvent présent donc d'aucune compagnie.

Elle soupira.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Minerva, dormir par terre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-A mon âge, ce n'est plus quelque chose de concevable, dit-elle.

-Est-ce votre manière de me dire que je suis trop vieux ? répliqua-t-il amusé.

-Peut-être, sourit-elle.

Il répondit à son sourire avant de reprendre.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

-Il y aurait un moyen… hésita-t-elle.

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

-Je possède une maison protégée par de nombreux sortilèges remontants aux origines du clan McGonagall. Personne ne pourrait vous y trouver…

-Mais ? demanda-t-il, la connaissant trop bien pour ne pas relever la pause dans sa voix.

-Il faudrait que vous soyez un McGonagall ou affilié.

-Alors comment…

-Elle baissa les yeux.

-Il suffirait que vous m'épousiez.

Elle refusait de rencontrer son regard.

-Ne nous voilons pas la face, nous sommes tous les deux trop âgés pour espérer un autre type de mariage maintenant.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop vielle pour vivre, Minerva.

-Oh, je sais bien. Mais entre mon âge, mon engagement dans la guerre et les farces des jumeaux Weasley, 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' ne me semble pas un engagement à long terme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la boutade.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela, dit-il doucement.

-Mais j'en ai envie, contra-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je serais ravi de vous épouser.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis sa proposition et le rejoignit, baguette en main. Ils joignirent leurs mains gauches et y pointèrent tous deux leurs baguettes.

-Par ces mots, je lie mon destin au vôtre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ou qu'un commun accord nous en délie.

Un filin argenté sortit de la baguette d'Albus pour entourer leurs mains entrelacées.

-Par ces mots, je lie mon destin au votre jusqu'à ce que ma mort nous sépare ou qu'un commun accord nous en délie.

Un autre filin argenté – provenant cette fois de la baguette de Minerva – se joignit à l'autre.

-Matrimonio in melior et pejor ve conjungo.

Les deux filins s'unirent, illuminant la pièce puis disparurent. Sur leurs annulaires gauches brillaient maintenant deux anneaux argentés. Ils se lâchèrent la main et rangèrent leurs baguettes.

-Puis-je embrasser la mariée ?

Minerva hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. Albus posa la main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux par anticipation. Pendant quelques secondes, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Albus avait à l'origine prévu de lui donner un chaste baiser, mais quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour renouveler la pression, ses résolutions s'envolèrent. Sa main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque, se perdant dans les mèches sombres tandis que son autre bras serpentait autour de la taille de sa femme. Minerva quant à elle ne resta pas passive, elle arqua son dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou. L'embrassade dura quelques minutes, les nouveaux époux se contentant de bouger leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Ils ne surent pas qui bougea en premier, mais Minerva recula et Albus avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche contre le lit. Ils se séparèrent légèrement essoufflés, sans toutefois se lâcher complètement.

-Minerva je suis désolé…

Elle se contenta de sourire doucement puis de soupirer d'une manière à la fois très surprenante et très féminine. En entendant cela Albus ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Minerva ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Quand le second baiser prit fin, elle posa sa tête contre le cœur de son mari, laissant sa barbe lui caresser le nez, la bouche et les yeux.

-Minerva…

-Shhhhhh…

Il resta silencieux, surpris. Voyant que les yeux de sa femme étaient clos, il ferma les siens et profita de l'instant présent.

-Que diriez-vous si je vous demandais de rester ?

Il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Minerva n'avait pas bougé, pas même ouvert les yeux pour murmurer ces mots.

-Je vous dirais qu'un couple a le droit de profiter de sa nuit de noces.

Il surveilla son visage par crainte de sa réaction. Elle se serra davantage contre lui et un sourire illumina ses traits.

-Alors restez, dit-elle simplement.


End file.
